The Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Growing Up Creepie vol1
by kingjohn2050
Summary: johnathon meets his first girlfriend name Creepie Creecher, is a young middle school girl (Approximately 13 or 14 years old) with a goth sense of fashion and personality. She also has very pale skin and usually speaks in a low husky voice, though if excited or frightened, her voice goes higher in pitch. She usually wears a black dress with pink sleeves and tights. the path is open.
1. Chapter 1

ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora  
SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete

Orange slide, the sky that it reflects  
Sponge's pride, being dangled

SPIDER  
kike totta sono yokan wa  
kakusanakuta tte ii n da  
iro no tsuita yume mitai na

Spider  
The apprehension that was caught alive  
It's okay even if I don't hide it  
I want to have colored dreams

Ride on Shooting Star  
kokoro no koe de sandanjuu no you ni  
utai tsutzuketa

Ride on shooting star  
With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun  
I kept on singing

GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite  
REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete

Grunge hamster, be grown up  
Lobster of revenge, bring it along

SNIPER  
fuchi totta sono sekai ni  
nani ga mieru tte iu n da  
nerau mae ni sawaritai na

Sniper  
I'll say, "What can you see  
In that fringed world?"  
I want to touch it before I aim for it

Ride on Shooting Star  
kimi o sagashite kindanshoujou chuu  
uso o tsuita

Ride on shooting star  
Searching for you, and in withdrawal syndrome  
I told a lie

Ride on Shooting Star  
kokoro no koe de sandanjuu no you ni  
utai tsutzuketa

Ride on shooting star  
With the voice of my heart, like a shotgun  
I kept on singing


	2. johnathon meets Creepie Creecher

[ Middlington Middle School,sep 4,2008]

in Room 101 at Dr. Pappas 's science class. Creepie sits next to her friends Budge and Chris-Alice.then that where i come in...

: CLASS! WE GOT NEW STUDENT? go headed tell them your name.

me (young): hi! i'm Johnathon Patrick James Rice, i'm 12 years old. and it's honor to meet you all!

i bow my head and sits to Budge and Creepie. then i pull out my notebook and penceil to start working on science subject " bugs ".

creepie: so this is johnathon patrick james rice huh?

Budge: he same race is me. but he cool.

Chris-Alice: but he is cute! we better meet him in person,after school.

( after school )

im walking to my house do homework, untill a young middle school girlwith a goth sense of fashion and personality. She also has very pale skin and usually speaks in a low husky voice, though if excited or frightened, her voice goes higher in pitch. She usually wears a black dress with pink sleeves and tights (right arm left leg have black stripes), purple lipstick and eyeshadow with large shiny eyes with pink irises. Her hair is multi-colored, with blue, red, orange, pink, and yellow. The pigtails She wears are rather short and the left is radioactive yellow and the other is fuchsia. Both hair strands on that and right side of her head are baby blue, and her back hair from her forehead down are red and orange. came to meet me in person.

creepie: so you are new kid name johnathon?

me (young): um...yes! and you are-

creepie: my name is **Creepella "Creepie" Creecher. but everone call me creepie!**

 **me: nice to meet you creepie! andddddddd YEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Then a** praying mantis with long black hair with purplish to make sure she ok, which i was scare a praying mantis and ran up tree like scarycat.

?: oh hi there, who this new friend of your?

creepie: this is johnathon rice, and he up the tree scare of you.

so creepie look up the tree and seeing me shaking my body, because im scare of bugs who want to eat me alive.

creepie: its ok johnathon. there nonething to scare of bug. so come down.

so i come down and still shaking my body. so creepie grab my hand to calm me down bit.

me: um c.c. you holding my hand...

creepie: its ok, its my mom as praying mantis. mom this johnathon, and johnathon this is my mom.

me: hi! nice to meet you ma'am.

?: well hello there johnathon, im here mother **Caroleena Creecher . its nice to meet you too!**

 **but then we walking to her house,** an energetic, spontaneous girl. She has light-pinkish hair and is an investigator for the Galactic Space Police Brotherhood in age of 19. seen me holding my creepie hand.

?: so that johnathon patrick james rice, this is going be good!

next ch -


End file.
